A significant number of images and videos uploaded to the Internet, such as YouTube videos or Flickr images, contain scenes of people interacting with people. However, currently there is no automatic method to classify/search these images based on different social interactions and activities. Thus, digital apps cannot automatically sort out or arrange photos in a digital photocollections based on social activities/interactions. In addition, image search engines photos can't search for images with various social activities unless the someone manually provides text tags with the images.